


the boulevard is not that bad

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron and richard ft. press.





	the boulevard is not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not a rocketmans story with out pet names or forehead kisses.

it was surprisingly kind of chilly in los angeles at the moment and as much as richard hated leaving taron and the warmth of their bed, they were in desperate need of groceries. he was originally going to just let taron sleep in and try to be as fast as possible at the grocery store, but as soon as his arms had left taron's waist; taron was whining and pulling richard back to bed.

"i gotta get groceries, sweetheart." richard had whispered into taron's ear as he tried to pull himself out of bed again. 

"it's so cold though," taron had whined again, then huffed. "can i come?" he asked in a soft voice.

"if you want. i was just gonna let you sleep in." richard spoke while he pulled on a pair of black washed jeans.

"i don't want you to go alone though." taron yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "can I borrow one of your sweaters though?" 

richard rolled his eyes fondly at the question. taron always insisted on wearing richard's sweaters or shirts, something about them being comfier he had said. richard was pretty sure that he just liked to parade around in them to show off. he would never complain though, he would give taron the moon if he asked. 

"course, love." richard said as he dug through a drawer then handing taron a green knit sweater. taron smiled, pulling it over his head before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers as well.

"you ready?" richard asked, holding a hand out to taron. taron nodded and interlaced their fingers as they stepped out into the chilly fall air.

the drive to the grocery store wasn't that far as they quite literally lived a block or two away from a whole foods. 

"the press is gonna eat this up if they see this." taron had joked as they walked hand in hand to the grocery store.

"they've caught us doing worse, but you're probably right." richard agreed as they approached the door, "can't imagine there's much paparazzi at a whole foods on a thursday morning." 

"you would think they'd have better stuff to do eh? but you never know, they're everywhere around here." taron shrugged with a smile.

“you got me there.” richard chuckled as untwined their hands to move his to the small of taron’s back and lead him inside the store. they grabbed a cart and made their way to the produce aisle first. 

“what’s on the list?” taron asked as he placed a bag of peaches into the cart. 

“nothin’ much. just some vegetables and smoothies.” richard looked down at his phone to read off the list. 

“m’kay.” taron picked up some zucchini and cucumbers before handing them to richard. richard took a moment to just admire taron and think about how happy he was. “what are you looking at?” taron pokes at richard’s side.

“do you know how beautiful you are?” richard spoke with love clear in his voice. taron giggled a bit before planting a kiss to richard’s cheek. 

“you’re cute. i love you so much.” taron draped his arms around richard’s neck as richard bent down to kiss taron’s forehead whilst placing his hands on taron’s hips.

“love you too, angel.” richard patted taron’s butt. “as much as I want to snog you right now, we should go before we get kicked out of the grocery store.” the two laughed at each other before they continued down the aisle.

later, they found out. taron had been right, twitter had a field day with pictures of them at their grocery store outing. but with taron cuddled into his chest, laughing at something on his phone. richard couldn’t find the time to care.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most nsfw my works will ever get and I think that’s saying something. i don’t know why i’ve been in such a writing mood this weekend but i hope you enjoy them.


End file.
